1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) control circuit, which is intended to give an indicator or trip at the end of life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) trip only in the event of a ground fault and are incapable of detecting a malfunction of the circuits themselves. Thus, GFCIs will not trip against the unwanted affects of electric leakage if the circuits themselves are damaged, thus putting people and property in danger.